He Had To Try
by emilyvs
Summary: Sam realizes things he hadn't thought of yet, and Andy...she just...realizes.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE : first fan fiction ever. please be nice :)

DISCLAIMER: if i owned rookie blue do you really think that i would have let andy get saved by LUKE?

Set after episode 7 season 2 'The One That Got Away'

* * *

><p>Andy watched as Sam stormed away, feeling like she had just been slapped. She couldn't tell if he was angry at her, like really angry over what Andy had said, or if it was smoke from another fire entirely. She figured the ladder, knowing it wasn't her place to involve herself in whatever was going on inside Sam's head. In a way though, Andy thought it was only fair, as he invaded hers constantly. But Andy pushed the thought out of her mind. She was on the job, and right now she needed to find her partner.<p>

'_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have left her. Why the heck did I leave her? Yeah, real good job, Sammy. She's probably calling up Callaghan right now. Forgiving him. I can't believe that idiot. He had her. No, not had. Has. He has her. He'll likely just defend himself with the night of the blackout. God, the night of the blackout…..' _The thoughts filled Sam's head, only stopping when he heard sirens.

"Sam Swarek I am ordering you to stop! Turn around, and get into this car!" Andy yelled from the window, conveying no emotion whatsoever. _  
><em>"Seriously, Andy? I told you, space." Sam retaliated.  
>"Yeah, and<em> I <em>told _you_ that I'm not any good at giving space. Remember?" she finished, pulling up beside him.

"Yeah, I remember." Sam responded quietly.

"Good. Now get in, Sam. Please." Said Andy, swallowing her pride.

"Look, if I get in and you're still spewing crap about Callaghan's ideas for the case I'm getting right back out. "

"It's…it's not crap, Sam. Look, I know that you know that he and I are fighting right now, but it doesn't affect what he knows about the case. I'm not pursuing his idea because I think he's better than you, because being totally honest, I do _not_ think he's better than you. I'm going with my gut here, Sam. Just trust me on this, please."

"I'm only doing this because I feel bad for you after Jo made you do a pizza run. " Sam grumbled.

"Sam, I don't care about the reason, just get in."

"Whatever." That word brought him back to when Oliver told him to talk to Andy about 'whatever'. That was the only moment when Sam had realized the only person he was fooling about his was Andy. The one person he cared most about hiding from. It made Sam wonder if Andy really meant that she would lie for him today, when she was talking to Nixon's living alibi. Would she lie _for_ him….or would she lie _to_ him? Was she doing the exact same thing he was? He knew that she would try to hide it, go with Golden Boy… in that moment; Sam realized what an idiot he'd been. He needed to talk to Andy. Really try to _talk_to her.

And he needed to do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to talk to Andy. Really try and _talk_ to her.

And he needed to do it now.

"McNally… what I said earlier…"

"I get it Sam. You could use some space. And I'll try to give it to you, honestly, I'll try, but I really need you to back me up on this. I texted Traci and asked her to see if there were any storage-"

"No, McNally, not about that. Before that, before I became a total doofus and left you. When I said..." Sam tried.

"When you said what?" Andy prompted.

"When I said that…uh…that anybody who cares for you is going to figure out what Luke did. Yeah, well I meant it." Sam sputtered. It wasn't like him to get all choked up with words, but this was different.

"Yeah, thanks Sam. I get it. I'm a terrible liar. Would you like to critique my policing abilities more, or have you filled your quota for this shift?" Andy shot back, sounding terse. Sam, abandoning all plans to reveal how he felt right now, decided to just try to lessen her anger with him.

"No, McNally that is not what I meant. Why would I critique you, when I trained you? If someone as awesome as me trained you, there's obviously nothing to critique. Okay?" Sam said smiling.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, fine, Sam, I'm perfect." She said, laughing at how utterly un-perfect she felt right now. Sam smiled, too, because he thought it was so good to hear what he had been thinking for months out loud, and because she didn't question him on his original intentions of explaining something.

And was quiet the rest of the drive back to the station, having texted Diaz and Epstein to check out the storage facility after sensing something was still unsaid with Sam. A lot of things, actually, have yet to be said with him. She decided to press the issue later tonight, at the Penny, after Sam had a few drinks to loosen him up.

"Um, McNally? You just drove past the station." Sam noted, chuckling.

"What? I did? Oops…um, here we are." She said as they arrived at the station after her and Sam had driven around the block in comfortable silence, which Sam used to think wasn't possible with McNally, the woman so strongly opposed to silence. Sam didn't know she was plotting just how to press the issue without Sam closing up like usual. Andy didn't know she wouldn't have to wait until the Penny that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALLTHE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I will most definitely try to post longer chapters, it is hard to keep up with all you great writers also, I posted that this was set after episode 7 I was wrong, it is set as an alternate ending for episode seven. Sorry!

DISCLAIMER: still don't own rookie blue, unless the screenshot as my desktop background counts

Andy didn't know she wouldn't have to wait until the Penny tonight.

When they got back to the station, Best was trying to get everyone to radio Diaz and Epstein; no one was able to get in touch with them. Gail texted Chris repeatedly, with no response.

"I know where they are. They're at Archie's Storage Facilities, I asked them to go there, after seeing that Sophie Lewis had a storage locker in her name. Sam said he had mountains of paperwork, so I figured he would want to get that done before shift was over." Andy said, praying Sam would back her up on this lie.

"It's true, boss, I've been taking some hints from my friend Shaw here and have been letting my paperwork build up." Sam agreed, cementing Andy's lie. Andy felt relieved, then kind of stupid. Of course Sam would agree with her on this, he always had her back. He was there when it mattered. But he wanted space. She sighed audibly as she and Sam made their way back to their desks. 

"What is it, McNally? Worried about how you're going to give me space? I am rather irresistible." Sam joked, but, like usual, he was right on target.

"Funny, Sam. "Andy replied, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. 

"No, seriously, what is it?" he prodded. He knew something was wrong. He always knew. Andy loved this and hated this. On one side, it was so amazing to have a partner who understood her, who respected her, who let her persuade him to trust her. But he already trusted her. He was just a great partner. A great guy, in general. He wa-

"Andy! We need to talk." Luke said, stomping towards her.

"I thought you went home, Luke. You should have stayed there." Andy shot back, so not in the mood to talk to him right now, if ever, especially now since a lot of people had figured out that she and Luke weren't just 'taking a break'.

"Look, McNally, I'll meet you in the paper room." Sam said, looking angry and uncomfortable.

"No, Sam, stay. There's no need for you to leave, because Luke was just passing by. Right, Luke?" Andy said frostily, ice in her voice. Sam sensed her anger, and wondered if he was angry because they couldn't be together without her looking stupid, or if there was something else. He figured the latter, because he could usually read Andy pretty well, and he though there was something else in that pretty head of hers.

"This isn't over Andy. You can't avoid me forever." Luke said, miffed.

"Try me, Luke. ''

``Yeah, McNally, let`s go. You don't need this`` Sam said, pulling her into the women`s locker room.

``Andy, I want you to tell me what`s going on in your head, and I want you to tell me now. I don`t like seeing you this way. What he did to you was wrong, but it can't affect your actions on the job. Okay?" Sam spoke quietly, putting his hands on either side of her head, like he had done after Andy was shot. Butterflies went nuts in Andy's stomach whenever he was this close to her, and it made it hard to concentrate. But she wasn't going to show that too easily. Then again, knowing Sam and how easily he could read her, he had already figured it out.

"McNally, do you plan on answering me any time soon or should I just focus on trying to figure out why your breath hitched when I put my hands near you?" Sam asked, in a serious tone, but his face was smiling, his dimples doing things that they really shouldn't do to her insides.

"Sam, I just don't want everyone to look at me like that. With pity. So far you are the only one who hasn't looked at me like I need help, like I may not be able to handle myself. But you keep looking at me and I'm not sure why. Oh, and my breath did _not_ hitch. "Andy said, half smiling. Her breath didn't hitch, did it? She didn't let herself show her feelings, did she? Because if she did then this situation became very different. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Oh god…._his eyes! _Andy thought she might go insane. Sam was having the same thought, deciding there's no better time than the present to discuss what he was trying to talk to her about in the cruiser.

"Andy, I haven't been able to stop looking at you for a while now. And it has nothing to do with Callaghan. "


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, especially aolande1 for the constructive criticism and for pointing out specific things you really liked :D you all make me very happy, the **reviews are great**! I will try to make longer chapters; too, I just have these perfect end-of-chapter moments that I can't resist ending the chapter at. I will try to get over those haha I don't know how long to make this, or how far to go exactly. If you have any ideas for anything I am totally open for suggestions and will definitely give you a shoutout. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, but as I said in chapter one this is my first fan fiction ever, and I am still in elementary school. Thank you 

DISCLAIMER: 11:11 didn't work, no rookie blue for me

"Andy, I haven't been able to stop looking at you for a while now. And it has nothing to do with Callaghan." Sam said softly, his eyes circular looking glasses leading into the floodgates of every bit of emotion he had ever felt towards Andy. It made her heart beat quickly, and she could feel the change in the mood of their situation. No matter what Andy did right now, this moment would have the same effect on their relationship as the night of the blackout did. Except this time, the one being vulnerable was Sam. Andy wasn't going to disappoint.

"Sam, what are you saying?" Andy said, smiling. She knew exactly where this was going, and she did not want to step on the brakes any time soon.

"McNally you know exactly what I'm saying. I think you're a solid cop…and…" He fumbled for words as he watched Andy's face fall. Maybe she hadn't read him right?

"And I also happen to think that you are a great woman, and a kick ass partner. Oh and you're pretty hot." Sam finished, grinning, his dimples making Andy want to never move from that spot, to stay with his hands framing her face forever. As Sam watched Andy's reaction, he moved his hands in just a little bit, and his eyes got a little darker, and Andy felt the mood change again.

"Sam…are yo-"

"McNally I'm not finished. Remember when you got to Landry's building, and you thought I was dead? Do you remember how you felt? Scared, that your partner…the person you see every day, could be dead? Or scared that your partner, the person you love, could be dead? Because, I will tell you honestly, the day you got shot, for those 10 seconds where I didn't know if you were ok or not, I felt panicked, like someone I loved has the potential to be dead in an instant. But if you don't feel that way, I will not hold it against you. I just kind of hoped that you did." Sam said, his voice getting softer and gentler with each sentence, with every word sounding like music. Andy reached up, rested her hand on the nape of his neck, pulled his neck down ever so slowly, and as their lips finally brushed just once, she felt more of a spark than all of the times she kissed Luke combined. The kiss changed, became wary, as if both officers just remembered where they were, but had no intentions of stopping any time soon. She pulled him closer, using both of her hands around his shoulders now, and she smiled against his lips when she felt his hands sliding down her uniform until they settled at her hips, with only a feather light touch. Andy couldn't help but love feeling his rough, cracked lips against her soft ones, it felt so right, it felt like Sam. But the kiss stopped suddenly, with both Andy and Sam hearing their radio's crackle to life.

"This is dispatch, we need all available units sent to Archie's Storage Facility pronto, we have 2 officers not responding, potential danger, possibility that suspect Ray Nixon is in the building. "

"Sam, we need to go. Now. As much as I would love to continue this…and I would, but we're on the job, and like Noelle said…bastard's not getting away with it this time! "Andy said, finishing with her eye catching smile.

"You're right. Let's go. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell Noelle that you quoted her, she'll be proud to know that she's a policewoman icon." Sam replied, grinning giddily.

They left the locker room, luckily not seeing anyone, and ran into the cruiser. They were the second team to arrive, Noelle and Traci having gotten there first. Noelle was inside; Traci was talking to the man who owned the facilities. Traci sent Andy a nod, Andy immediately understood.

"Traci's good here, Sam, let's go inside." Andy said, already running into the building, with Sam close behind, both of their guns drawn. They found Noelle tending to Dov and Chris, having shot the lock open. Chris had been hit over the head with a flashlight, and Dov had been shot in the back, but luckily it was in the vest. Sam took to his radio. 

"EMS needed at Archie's Storage Facilities, officer shot!" Sam demanded harshly. Gail and Oliver had just arrived; they were tending to the injured officers, while Andy and Sam looked in the building for Nixon. Andy could sense that she wasn't alone with Sam. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard something hitting metal. Something strong.

"Aah! Sam! Behind you!" Andy cried, Nixon had just slammed her against one of the lockers, cracking her radio, one of the pieces from it hitting her in the cheek, cutting it. Sam turned, and saw any there, bleeding, with Nixon's arm pressed against her throat. His protective instincts took over his body, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He hit Nixon's arm away, moving it from where it was shutting Andy's windpipe, and kicked his leg, pushing him down at the same time, he sank his knee into Nixon's back, and cuffed him silently, roughly. Sam jerked Nixon up to his feet, brought him to Shaw, then ran back to Andy.

"McNally, you're ok. I'm here, ok?" Sam said, his hands cupping her face softly.

"Sam. I'm fine. I'm ok. Thank you. Thank you so much." Andy said, her eyes still wild. Wild, but locked on his. Sam lowered his hands, sliding them down to her waist, but didn't let their lips touch just yet. He wanted to finish what was started in the locker room.

"Andy, I don't want to be a rebound. What happened after the blackout killed me. That can't happen again, McNally. Because I want this to happen, but I want it to be real. If you aren't ready, then I understand. But…just know that I really, really trust you. And admire you. You…you're amazing."  
>Sam finished speaking, his voice sultry and gravelly.<p>

"Sam…..you have no idea how ready I am." And said, grinning happily.

-authors note part 2, ok this is not going where I thought it was going to go, so the title doesn't rally make sense anymore, but I don't think I'm going to change it. Thanks again!

-emily.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE- thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I hope you know they make my day :) a special shoutout to **aolande1 **for pointing out specific things, another one to **Robb89** for encouraging me, and to answer your questions, pretty much, I just finished grade seven, in Ontario that's still elementary. Also, to **edwardfiend** for being so nice and pointing out specific things while having more specific things in mind ;) Also, who LOVED the end scene of rookie blue season 2 ep 8? I know I sure did. Definitely did.  
>SO GOOD. The scenes for the next episode however? What was with that? :(<p>

DISCLAIMER: yeah…..well, I don't own rookie blue. Sadness. 

As they left the station, with Sam's hand wrapped around Andy's upper arm, pulling her close. Shaw and Noelle took the hint that something had happened and knew from the look in his eye that Sam wanted to get out of there fast, with his rookie close to him. They got to the cruiser, Sam in the driver's seat, and sat in silence. Both knew there was something to be said. Both didn't know how to say it.

"McNally. I want….I want you to know that I have been waiting for this…for you…for a long time. Okay? So when I ask if you're ready, I mean it. If you aren't ready, please, just don't lead me on. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Don't think that I…look, I'll be okay….I just…I feel like…you just broke things off with Callaghan. I don't want to be strung along while you're still needing to work it out." Sam said, anger fuelling his voice when he spat out Luke's name. Andy realized that what he was saying made sense. What he was saying was true, but, like usual, Andy hadn't even thought about it. She thought about it. When she was with Sam, and yes, it was a when, not an if, she wanted to be with him and only him, with nothing dampening the experience. She needed to talk to Luke and get it over with.

"You're right. You usually are. I…I need to end it. Could you drive to the station first, please?" Andy said in a small voice. Sam smiled a little smile, glad that she was willing to talk to Luke, he man she was so angry at, so she could be with him. His smile got bigger.

"Sam! What the hell are you smiling at? This isn't funny! "Andy cried, smacking him. That just made Sam smile more; he let out a little chuckle.

"DRIVE Sam." Andy commanded.

"Okay McNally, let's just drive in silence so you can think about what you're going to say to your new BFF Callaghan!" Sam said, still laughing. This time Andy smacked him, but joined in on the laughter. Soon, they ended up at the station, neither one of them ready. Andy broke the silence.

"You sure you want this…us...to happen?" Andy asked in a very quiet voice.

"I've never, ever been more sure of something in my life." Sam promised.

"Never?" Andy asked, in shock. That was a big thing for Sam to say, he always looked sure. When he was sure that Andy could be his girlfriend, Edie. When he was sure that Andy's dad wasn't guilty. He was always sure.

"Never." Sam assured.

"Wish me luck." Andy said.

"Yeah, sure, good luck. Just don't get lucky. At least, not in there." He winked.

"God, Sam, really?" Andy said, laughing.

"Yup." Sam said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! I'm glad you all liked the bickering….I tried my best to get the characters actions right! Special thanks to sloancharity for always loving it, and again to Robb89 for such generous compliments. It is so nice to hear such praise from someone who is so highly certified, I am sure you are/will be a great teacher!

I am going to try and incorporate the end scene of 02x08 in here somehow….

Disclaimer: If I owned rookie blue Andy and Sam would end every episode making out. So I don't.

"Yeah, sure, good luck. Just don't get lucky. At least, not in there." He winked.

"God, Sam, really?" Andy said, laughing.

"Yup." Sam said, smiling.

Andy rolls her eyes, and gets out of the cruiser. 

She dreads what is waiting for her. But she soon finds out that there's little she can do to prepare when she sees Luke, staring at her, not 2 metres away.

"Andy, can we talk?" Luke pleaded.

"Actually yeah, that's what I was coming to do." Andy said. She wasn't sure how to act; after all, she was finally ending it. No more excuses, she was talking things out with him so she could be with Sam. She was ready.

"Great! So, are we going to work this out? Can you forgive me?" Luke asked, hopeful. Too hopeful, it almost seemed like an act. She could never tell. All she knew was that she was still angry. Really angry. No matter what Sam did to infuriate her, Andy didn't think she would….didn't think she could ever be this angry with him. Didn't he know how much faith she had placed in him?

"No. We aren't going to work this out. You don't know how much you hurt me. I haven't trusted anyone that much in years. I was so naive. I should have figures something was wrong when you weren't looking forward to going to work, to plunging yourself into another case. I should have known when you placed a lot of extra attention on me. I should-" 

"Swarek have anything to do with this? With why you're doing this?" Luke asked.

"It's none of your business. I trusted you. You betrayed that trust. We are over. Okay?" Andy said, straight and to the point, fed up with him.

"No, it's not okay. Andy, what I did was a mistake. It was wrong. I still lov-"

"Great, so, we're clear. We're done here."

"Andy! We're not finished talking!"

"Yes. Luke, I don't need this. I trusted you….so much. You betrayed it. You betrayed me. So congratulations, alright? I fell for you. Just like you got multiple other rookies to do. You win. I'm done."

"Andy! That's not what you were to me!"

"Yeah? Well no one at the station seemed to care about Luke and his pick of the year. I'm guessing that's because it happens often. I'm guessing that everyone is used to you being with someone. In fact, people were probably more surprised when you proposed to Jo. " Andy finished with a harsh voice. That was all she needed to say.

"Andy…"

"No. Luke, we are **over**." Andy said. She turned on her heel and left, back to the man she knew would never do this to her.

AUTHORS NOTE= yeah I know this was a really short chapter and I'm sorry, but I think I had to end it there because I'm planning a big…uh…..event soon. Haha, seductively cryptic, anyone? :)

Again thank you all so much :) love you long time.


	7. Chapter 7

*authors note- thanks again to everyone for everything; it means so much to get such praise from such incredible writers :) Originally this chapter wasn't going to exist, but a few of you wanted to see Sam's reaction to this little chat so….here goes nothing!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned rookie blue Andy wouldn't even be getting anywhere NEAR some mountee guy.

"No. Luke, we are **over**." Andy said. She turned on her heel and left, back to the man she knew would never do this to her. Instead of him being back at the cruiser, though, he was waiting just outside the door.

"Sam! I thought you would be in the car!" Andy exclaimed.

"Did I claim that I was going to be in the car?"

"Sam! I….how much did you hear?"

"All of it." Sam replied, angrily. "Andy, he has no right to deny that you weren't just a fling to him. I swear, if I…..look, never mind that. He hurt you. I don't like him."

"Sam…thank you. For being here."

"I will always be here. Always. Nothing could rip me away from you." Sam said seriously.

"_Atta boy Sammy_!" Oliver chimed in, giddily smiling. "You know, I knew this was gonna happen. Knew it from the start. Guess I should tell Noelle, eh? Ha-ha. Oh, and I heard about the paperwork jab you took at me. Not funny, brother. " Shaw finished.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Sam said, grinning.

Andy, who had been blushing ever since Sam had said he would always be there, steered the conversation to comfortable territories. But before she could get it out, Sam seemed to have read her mind again.

"How are Epstein and Diaz, Shaw?" Sam asked.

"They're getting better, but not too quickly. Diaz is just getting stitches, but since it's a head injury they're keepin' him in there over night. Epstein….well, since he got hit in the back, he's in a lot of pain. Doc's had to sedate him, poor guy. He'll be up for visitors later tonight. Peck has been bouncing between rooms for a while now; Best's put her off shift for the time being."

"All right, thanks brother." Sam said.

"Of course. " Shaw finished, grinning at McNally and winking at Sam.

Andy rolled her eyes. She put her arm around Sam's waist, and together they walked out to the car.

"I'm driving." Sam said, smiling, mischief in his eyes. Andy immediately suspected something. If Sam was up to something, she wanted to prepare herself for it.

"Where?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean 'where', McNally?" Sam asked, falsely innocent.

"Sam!" Andy said, exasperated. 

Sam laughed. 

"Okay, I have a surprise for you." 

"Well what is it?" Andy asked.

"Like I said, McNally, a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I know." He said, and but his hand on her thigh. She looked over, and smiled. She didn't look away for quite some time. She took in his strong build, his short sleeved uniform, and his strong, secure arms. One of which was still on her thigh. She smiled again.

"Checking me out, McNally?" Sam asked, ripping Andy out of het dreamy state of happiness.

"You wish." Andy said.

"Now, why would I wish for something that already happened?" Sam asked, smiling.

"I was kind of checking you out, fine. But it isn't like you haven't checked me out before."

"Kind of hard not to when one night you show up at my door and practically get naked within 7 seconds." Sam smirked, his voice soft. "Not saying I didn't like it. In fact, you should do that more often."

"Rather suggestive, Sam. "

"You like it?" Sam asked.

"Little bit." Andy said, without really thinking. When it sunk in that she actually said that, her eyes widened. Sam knew she was second guessing herself, asking herself if she had gone too far. He turned to face her, and winked.  
>"Not far enough, McNally." Sam said. She rolled her eyes. Somehow, he had known. Again. He knew what she was thinking, just by looking at her. She decided she liked it. He cared enough to decode her. Yeah, she really, really liked it.<p>

"Funny." 

"It's true." Sam said

"Oh is it? Would you just like me to say that I want to rip your clothes off right now?"

"Well do you?"

"I'm not answering that." Andy said.

"Of course you aren't." Sam sighed.

Sam felt so comfortable right here, right now. He looks over towards her at a red light. She seemed absorbed in her thoughts, giving Sam a safe opportunity to take in her beauty for the thousandth time. His eyes skipped up to her face, her chestnut hair, pulled into a braid. Her smooth, tanned complexion. Her big, brown eyes, and her lips. The lips he had been kissing not 2 hours ago. The lips he longed to be kissing now.

"Lights green, Sam." Andy said.

"Knew that."

"I bet."

"So, feel like telling me where were going?" Andy tried again.

"Now, just what part of 'it's a surprise' didn't you get?"

"The part where it _has_ to be a surprise! You know I hate surprises!"

"Well then I hope this doesn't make you hate me." 

"Sam…I couldn't hate you."

"Good, because if you hated me, then it would have been a waste of a trip bringing you here." He said, stopping the car.

"Surprise." 


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note- your reviews are all so great! I really hope I don't disappoint with where he took her, I just had this in my head that it would be a good idea. It's really hard to keep the characters in character in these scenes, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated, well; actually, all reviews are appreciated ;)

"Surprise."

Andy barely heard his voice. She knew this building.

"Let's go upstairs." Sam said.

"Sam…you remembered?" Andy asked, kind of breathless.

"Sure did. Been keeping tabs on it. Its empty."

They entered the room together, and Andy's mind was transported back to the first day they met each other. Well, not exactly 'met' per se, but saw. 

_-flashback-_

"POLICE!" Andy yelled, as she broke down the door.

"That is a crappy lock." Sam had shot back. But in reality he had been awestruck. Obviously she was a rookie, the fear in her face during a routine clearing of a building showed it. But damn, she was a hot rookie. Her wide chocolate eyes expressed so much. Still, he needed to get out of there, wasn't about to let her blow 8 months of living in a greasy, dangerous neighbourhood. He hopped out of the window, knowing the rookie would be too scared to shoot. His guy didn't follow.

"Here we go," Sam said, pulling his guy out of the window with him. In all honest, Andy would've laughed had she not been so scared.

"McNally." Sam's rough yet soft voice snapped her from her trance. She noticed he had moved closer, resting his hand on her lower back. This place brings a glow to both of their hearts, and Sam pulls her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for bringing me here, and for being so perfect."

'McNally, I'm far from perfect. I am, however rather capable of making it seem that way." He said, and winked at her.

She scoffed. "Also, you're capable of boasting about yourself while being sweet at the same time."

"Sweet?" It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Sexy, maybe, but sweet? No way!" Sam exclaimed. Andy laughed.

"We're still on shift, Sam. As much as I really, really want to stay here for a while with you, we have bad guys to catch."

"Check your phone McNally. We have 10 minutes until shift ends. I say we get back to the cruiser, then go to the barn, bid adieu to everyone there, head back to my house, I'll cook you dinner, then you sleep over."

"Sleep over? Sam, I don't want to impose."

"Impose? Do you have any idea how lonely I get? Please, stay for a long, long time."

"Only if you insist." Andy smiled.

"As your superior, I am commanding you to stay the night."

"Fine." Andy faked annoyance. She barely got the word out of her mouth before Sam bent over took out her knees, sweeping her up into his arms. She resisted squealing like a child, but a little noise did escape her. Sam chuckled. He marched down to street level, and set Andy down before hopping into the car. He drove to the station and parked.

"Can we go to the hospital?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go." Sam said, nodding.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll meet you back here in 20?"

"Works for me."

She smiled her goodbye, and got out. She was the only one in the locker room, except for Noelle.

"Don't hurt him, ok? He's like a brother to the T.O's."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Noelle."

"Good. Oh, by the way, good job quoting me. Swarek sent me a text."

"I figured it would be rude not to give your due credit for such iconic words." Any said smiling at her fellow officer. Noelle laughed.

"Night, McNally."

"Good night, Noelle."

She changed, put on some smoky eye shadow and liner, and met Sam outside in the parking lot.

"You look great." Sam said, his hand brushing her waist as he kissed her cheek.

Arriving at the hospital, Sam flashed his badge, and was told which rooms Dov and Chris were in. Gail looked relieved to have conversations with people who hadn't been here all day, and talked to the pair for nearly 10 minutes. They went into Chris' room first, but he was sleeping, his gash looking very badass. Andy made a mental note to tell him that.

"Looks pretty badass." Sam noted. Andy smiled.

"Yeah it does." Andy laughed, quietly, then smiled down at Chris. They switched rooms. Dov was groggy, but awake. He was a tad loopy as the painkillers took action.

"You two…came together." He lazily smiled.

"Yeah, we did. I've been stupid, haven't I Dov?" Andy said.

"A tad." He grinned again. "But seriously, rock n' roll McNally, Sam's a coolio brother."

"A what? Dov, you need to sleep." Andy laughed. "You'll feel better tomorrow." Andy said, feeling sorry for Dov. They made their way out of the room. Sam put an arm around Andy's waist, whispering softly in her ear.

"Dov will be back on desk duty soon."

"I know. I'll miss him, though."

"I know you will. But, I'll cook you inner tonight, try to get your mind off of it. What do you feel like?"

"I don't care Sam, but thank you."

"Careful, if you say that we may end up with Pizza Pizza and beer."

"Mmm, sounds great."

Sam laughed, as they made their way out of the hospital. They were comfortable with each other, and Sam felt like he was on cloud nine. He thought it was the best day ever….but he knew the next day would be even better, with Andy waking up beside him.

authors note- I couldn't resist putting Dov hopped up on painkillers in here. I'm thinking this is the last chapter, let me know in reviews if you disagree. I do think I might do an epilogue. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE-this is an epilogue/future shot thing. Thank you for all of the readers that have kept up with my erratic uploading schedule, thank you for all of my faithful reviewers, who are very lovely and instilled so much confidence in me. You are all wonderful and make me incredibly happy with your kind words.

When Sam had said those words, he hadn't known at the time that Andy would be waking up in his arms for years to come. They were still able to be partnered up, provided best didn't see anything happen at the work place. Best was easy to negotiate with, since he took Noelle on trips where he needed an officer to go with him, and he had let Gail and Dov ride together. The division was full of couples, fitting for Valentine's day. Best was in such a good mood that Andy, Traci and Gail were able to convince him to have a division party a one of the city's best banquet halls. Everyone was excited, and the ladies of 15 division had all decided to go shopping together, with Zoe tagging along, as well as Chris' new girlfriend. Chris and Dov had both recovered fully from their injuries, but Dov had to have major surgery, so he had been on desk until recently. The men were so stunned when their women walked into the hall, single file line, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of their loved ones. Noelle came first, wearing a beautiful deep purple dress that complimented her curves. Next was Traci, wearing a bright yellow dress that was form fitting. She was followed by Gail, wearing a tight red dress that made Dov go crazy from the first glance. Next was Chris' girlfriend, looking stunning, after whom was Zoe, wearing black, and looking great. Last was Andy. Never the one to draw too much attention to herself, she was wearing a cute white dress, with a cap sleeve and a swingy skirt. Paired with it was a red belt, which showed off her great figure. Sam was breathes. The music started, sweet and slow, and Sam walked up to Andy.

"You look stunning." He said truthfully.

"Just trying to keep with your everyday handsomeness."

"You're making me blush."

"Didn't think it was possible.

"Haha. May I have this dance?"

"Of course. This, and many more."

"Perfect."

As they moved with the music, Sam realized that this is what he loved most. They were still able to have easy banter with each other while maintaining a sweet undertone. They loved each other, and once Andy overcame her fear of it, their relationship was wonderful. They went on double dates with Traci and Jerry, with the girls smiling and laughing the whole time, pumping the guys' egos, and the guys never wanting to leave. Luke transferred to a different division, and married Jo. Andy was happy for them. Because, why bother being sad with the past when you have such a bright future? Sam smiled at her. What a bright future it was.

"I love you." Andy whispered.

"I love you more." Sam replied softly.

Authors note- another story is in the works…and its kind of completely different from this one! But, in case you were wondering it still is McSwarek, no worries! Also, I'm a really big Peckstien fan, so I threw them in here. Thank you all so, so much for making the journey of my first fanfic a great experience. LOVE YOU ALL BYE!


End file.
